The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of withdrawing carrier or taker-gripper for looms with removal of the filling thread or the like from stationary bobbins, the carrier being of the type comprising a hook having a pivotable or swingable clamping tongue.
Taker-grippers or withdrawing carriers of this type are used at gripper looms. These taker-grippers serve to engage the filling thread which has been withdrawn by an inserting carrier or bringer-gripper from a stationary bobbin and introduced approximately to the center of the shed and to draw the thus engaged filling thread through the second half of the shed. After departure of the taker-gripper out of the shed the clamped filling thread is released.
With a state-of-the-art taker-gripper of the previously mentioned type, as known for instance from the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,382, granted Dec. 13, 1977, it is possible that, notwithstanding faultless functioning of the clamping tongue, the filling thread during its transport through the second half of the shed is suddenly released by the gripper, and thus, is not completely inserted into the shed. This malfunction appears to be attributable to vibrations of the taker-gripper during the insertion of the filling thread. These vibrations can be transmitted to the clamping tongue and can undesirably cause pivoting of the clamping tongue, and thus, premature release of the filling thread.